


Mei 7

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2009. Godchild Universe.





	Mei 7

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2009. Godchild Universe.

Maxwell, I fail to understand what we're doing here. I really have no desire to mingle with this sort of... crowd.

They're just kids, Wufei... not gang members or anything.

Could have fooled me. But besides that, neither of us has any interest in this so called sport.

Maybe not, but somebody who is very important to both of us does.

Please tell me this isn't a lame attempt to convince me this would be a suitable crowd for my daughter to hang around with?

Uh... not really, buddy. More like an attempt to make you see what's right in front of your face.

What? Speak up, Maxwell... I can't half hear you over this noise. Do they have to blast that incessant music so loud?

It's all part of the ambiance, dude. Think of it as the music that ice skaters play.

That's hardly the same thing. There's no art to this... this... hooligan 'sport'.

Skate boarding is not just for street kids, Wufei. And it's a perfectly valid sport; there are leagues and tournaments and...

Oh sure. Like that boy there, I'm very impressed with the way he's rolling back and forth.

Just watch a minute; he's got to build up momentum.

For what? So he can go really fast? Or maybe... crap! What did he just do?

It's called a kickflip. His name's Johnny and he'll probably follow that up with a 360 kickflip... yep. That.

That's just suicidal!

But don't tell me you can't see it takes skill?

Skilled suicide is better, how? Since when do you know so much about this crap?

Since last summer. Uh... about the time Mei sprained her wrist...

What? Speak up, Maxwell. I said, why do you know so much about the local punks and their suicidal tendencies?

I know because it's important to my God-daughter, so I made a point of learning.

Mei-Zhen's fascination with this... 'sport' is nothing but a passing fancy. I imagine there is probably some... boy that attracted her attention. I suppose they're at least in shape, but they're hardly appropriate suitors. She'll get over it.

Three years is hardly what I would call 'passing' and the only interest she has in this crew is kicking their asses.

Maxwell, if you're going to talk to me, damn well speak up.

Just watch for a minute, will you?

I suppose, since you dragged me all the way down here, we can watch for a few minutes. But if you think this is going to change my mind about allowing my daughter to come down here and hang out, forget it.

Stop being so close-minded. It's a sport like any other. It takes skill and talent and nerve. Can't you at least see the attraction?

Oh, I imagine it's nothing but an adrenaline rush. If I admit it takes a certain amount of skill, can we go?

Not quite yet...

Maxwell, I had hoped to have time to... What the hell?!

Shhhhh! You idiot! Not so loud! You'll break her concentration!

Are you insane? That's my daughter!

Oddly enough... I'm well aware of that!

Is she... what the hell? Are you telling me... oh my God!

Good, isn't she?

Maxwell! Get her the hell down from there before I kill you!

Chill out, man! Just watch for a minute...

I don't want to watch, I want my child the hell off that... that thing, and down on the ground where... oh my God!

You keep saying that. Will you just shut up, already? People are starting to stare, and if you're not careful she's going to see us. That would be bad while she's doing... that.

How... how long has this been going on?

I've been trying to tell you; since she was about thirteen.

What?!

Yeah, yeah; I know. You forbid it, you told her no, you said she couldn't. Been there, had that conversation, got the t-shirt. Can we just skip ahead to the reality?

The reality where I kill you and then ground her until she's forty?

No, damn it... the reality where you look out there and see your daughter. The daughter that has every bit of genetic stubbornness you had to give her. The daughter who isn't five years old anymore. The daughter who is as rebellious as her parents could ever have hoped she'd be... and who still wants to show you how good she is, so bad she can taste it.

I had this talk with her...

I know you did. So did I. So did her mother. And here we are anyway. I don't know why this and not... whatever the hell else you would have her be doing. But this is important to her and she's poured herself into it, and she's good, man.

...

She just wants her Daddy to be proud of her.

I've always been proud of her.

Of course, you have. But this is the thing that she wants you to be proud of her for. Because this is the thing that's important to her.

Important enough that she lied to me.

If I know Mei, she probably never actually said...

And where did she learn that little trick?

Stop glaring at me! She's a woman... she didn't need anybody to teach her that trick.

She most certainly is not a 'woman'! She's just a child!

Look again, man. Look again.

...

...

When did that happen?

I have no idea... but it's kinda scary how it happened so fast. Oh, watch! Here's her big finish...

What big... OhmyfreakingGod!

Relax, that's her signature move.

Signature...? She has a signature move?

Yeah. And you hear that applause? When you're a chick, you don't get that unless you're really damn good. You have to hold your own when you play with the boys in this sport.

And my daughter... holds her own?

She’s a Chang, isn’t she?

She really is, isn’t she? It makes me think about my parents…

They’d have been proud.

The hell! They’d have let me have it for raising such an out of control child!

Good thing you’re you, and not your parents.

Sometimes I think you’re the father here…

Oh, please! If I had to live with the kid, I’d probably strangle her. You two only fight so much because you’re so much alike.

That’s what Sally says.

Your wife is a smart woman.

Funny; she says that too…


End file.
